


I Don't Want us to be Friends

by jaeyongified



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Unrated, What Have I Done, i think this is fluff haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongified/pseuds/jaeyongified
Summary: Prompt:Jeno is kind enough to not waking up the sleeping kid who keeps drooling on his shoulder. And why he he is doing that? Maybe because the boy looks so soft and freaking tired... Also he kinda likes him 'cause he's so cute and just his type.





	I Don't Want us to be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry for this huhu. I don't really know if this is fluff but I tried but I lack inspiration haha. Hope you enjoy reding this! thanks for letting me participate in this fic fest ♥ xoxo

“Thank you! I will work hard.”

He can’t help but show his smiles, through his mouth and his eyes. Jeno can’t help but feel happy because finally, he has a decent job where he can support himself. The insurance money he received from his parents is enough for his studies up to college, but not enough to spend for his daily needs.  
“Oh boy, don’t be too happy.” Says the owner of the convenient store he hands him his nametag. “I’m also glad, because I badly need part timers. My recent one just quitted. Are you sure you can handle the night shift, boy? You’ll probably work from six to three in the morning. Is that okay?”

“As I said to you, I will work hard. And I have no right to choose after all.”

\--

Days went by and Jeno found out that multitasking is a really a hard thing to do. An eight-hour class in the morning, from 8 in the morning until 4 in the afternoon, then a seven-hour long night shift in the convenience store. Oftentimes, he does his research and assignments at work, and thankfully, he has no classes every Sunday.  
His performance on his current job is by far, good. He never comes late in the store for his shift after his Mark-hyung, the 19-year old boy who took the morning shift. Mark also has a nice English accent when reading the ‘nutrition facts’ guides on the back of the imported snacks in the convenience store. The boy also helps him sometimes in his assignment especially in mathematics, but that doesn’t happen every time because the said man has a boyfriend, to whom he spends his remaining time at night.

But for today, for the first time, Jeno came late after 24 days of not being tardy.

“Wow, the boy-by-the-book has not followed the instructions for the first time!” Mark exclaimed as he heard the bell rang while puts on a price sticker in a bag of Lay’s. “Something happened on your way, Jeno? You are two hours late.” The other Lee asked.   
“Traffic,” Jeno huffs. “Also, there’s this group of men who insisted that they came first in the line at the bus terminal. I’m just too tired to argue so I let them win.” Jeno took a sip of water in his transparent gray bottle as he pants. “I’m so sorry hyung; I promise that this won’t happen again.”

“You’re lucky that today, Donghyuck starts going to the cram school.”  
“I thought Donghyuck has good grades enough to qualify at any school?” Jeno said while going to the counter while unbuttoning his school uniform. He grabs another maroon uniform in his bag and wore it. He rummages in his pencil case to find his name tag and put it in his chest. 

“You know Jeno,” Mark said as he unbuttons his uniform and looked under the counter for his bag. “My boyfriend does not want only what’s good. He always wants the best and he is really persuasive. That’s why he got me.” The man with ramyeon hair said while flashing many of his teeth.

 

“Alright, alright.” Jeno said as he opens the drawer near the counter. “Are there foods that are going to expire next month or next week?”  
Mark can’t help but roll his eyes. “Jeno, you can buy food in the money you have every week. There’s no need to wait for expiring goods to eat.”

“But this is still not expired! Look, it says here that it would be expired next month.” Jeno said while giving eye smiles. “It is still safe to eat, hyung. You don’t need to worry.”

“Okay I get it, but still.” Mark said while grabbing the handle of the convenient store’s handle. “You should buy yourself food, understand? I’m going to leave. I told Donghyuck that I am already at home maybe, a few hours ago. Ciao!” The ramyeon-haired boy said as he left the store.

Jeno can’t help but smile, but also felt envy towards the fact that even Mark’s parents are no longer with him, he still has a companion as day by day went by. 

\--

“Welcome!”

Jeno’s small eyes glued to red haired man as he enters the convenience store. He does not know why but about twenty five percent of him is certain that he is curious. The man entered the store at 9:00 in the evening, with an umbrella in his hand while heading towards the instant noodles section. He also went to grab some kimbap and kimchi. 

As soon as the stranger was approaching to the counter, Jeno looked and checked himself at the mirror and fixed his sideburns. He checked if he has tears in his eyes because of watching the evening drama at the store’s television, and it is going to be embarrassing if a stranger with that goddamn looks would notice.

He was snapped back into reality when he heard the stranger cleared his throat.  
“Oh, sorry.” He scanned the three items and began scanning them to check the price. “So that would be four dollars, sir. Is this all?” He asked while he kept an eye-to-eye contact with the stranger, no, customer.  
“Yes, that would be all.” The red-haired man fished his wallet in his pockets and handed out ten dollars. The man also get something from his other pocket in which Jeno didn’t notice. “Here.”

“Thank you sir. I received ten dollars,” Jeno stops mid-sentence. He then looked on what is in his hand. “and a heart-shaped lollipop.”   
He looked at the stranger only to find out that the latter was watching the evening drama by the store’s television. The stranger also unwraps the wrapper on the snack and began munching on it.

With quick and coordinated hands, Jeno pressed the buttons which enabled the cashier drawer to open. His mind can’t help but get distracted while he changes the money. “Here’s your change, sir. Six dollars.”

“Thanks,” said the man and glanced at Jeno’s nameplate, “Jeno.” Then he smiled, gave a wink and left the store. 

The part-timer was left with mouth hanging open, and flushed cheeks as the bell by the door rang once again.

Half of him wants to go home early, the other half wants to see that stranger again.

\--

Three days later, on the way home, Jeno picked some of those nearly expired goods from the convenient store. He wants to come home early and rest. It was an exhausting day, and Jeno don't even want to start it. He left his english paper home that should be submitted on that day. Two sleepless nights has come to a waste, and his instructor didn't even want to listen to his explanation. Heaving out another sigh, Jeno took a step and rode on the public bus. He sat on the seat just before the back row. Remembering his day, the exhausted boy started to doze off to sleep.

 

He woke up after someone pressed the buzzer to get off. Surprisingly, he has additional wight on his right shoulder. A red haired boy, was sleeping on his shoulder. His gray jacket is soiled, not with his own saliva, but the stranger’s.   
He was about to nudge the sleeping boy off his shoulder but when he looked at his face, he was shocked. The guy who gave him the heart-shaped lollipop, and the same guy who always think about since he met him, was sleeping against his shoulder.

He stroked the guy’s hair and admired his beauty. Those long eyelashes enchants Jeno, those pointed nose that is more pointed than the fish cake sticks. Those lips that shames the red, red rose. Those are really plump like the newly baked buns sold near his residence (except with a drool tripling down his gray jacket). The stranger’s lips curve into a cupid's bow, making the part-timer fall even more.  
His eyes are stucked at the stranger’s face for the whole ride. He didn’t even want to move because he didn’t want to wake up the boy beside him. Even though he is already tired, almost half of it wore away because of the man sitting next to him. He didn’t mind the additional laundry he will be dealing with. For a moment, he did not remember that he forgot his English paper that he did for two sleepless nights. He didn’t even the rude-ass customer he encountered earlier.

All of it was back to zero, and his mood boosted up to one hundred.

The last passenger is now gone. By far, the two of them—and the driver, are the only ones left in the bus. When he looked at the clock, it ticks at 1:57 at midnight, and he thinks of waking up the boy beside him. But there is no need to wake him up because he is already awake. Jeno became wary of himself. He worried if the bags underneath his eyes were too obvious because of the sleepless nights he had. He wonder if the stranger noticed it by far.

To his surprise, Jeno and the stranger both went out of the bus at the same time, and the corner of the street. He pretends to get something from his bag, not making it obvious that he wants to know where the boy would go. When he was about to zip his bag, the stranger talked to him.  
“  
Sorry for soiling your jacket. Good night, Jeno.” Then he flashes his smile, and Jeno surely saw the crooked tooth when he smile, that made the stranger even cuter. “See you tomorrow.” Then he walked towards Jeno and held his hand. After the act, the stranger walked towards the adjacent road where Jeno resides.   
His mouth still hanging open, Jeno still wonders why did the stranger remembered him. Unexpectedly, he felt something on his hand. A piece of paper may it be. Jeno unfolds his hand and saw a note with heart drawing and a note:

 

“I don’t want us to be friends, I want us to be boyfriends.  
Call me! 010-5845-8954  
Xoxo,  
Renjun”


End file.
